In need of a Miracle
by prettypinkcheer5
Summary: Miracle Hailey Nagobads comes back home to help out her dad, who just happens to be the 1980 US Olympic team physician. What sort of things will happen for her along the way?
1. Intro

"It's been six years I really don't think he's going to recognize me," I stated to my mother, getting all my stuff out the car. "You're meeting your father out there right?" She questioned me. "Yes, as soon as I get to the airport, I'm taking a shuttle to the conference center where dad's going to pick me up after practice." I told her. "I'll see you in two weeks, take care Hailey." My mom kissed me on my check and I carried my bag inside of the airport. The flight was little over an hour long; it took me half an hour to find my luggage and to finally track down the right shuttle bus. It was 4:25 by the time I actually got to the ice arena, I was supposed to meet dad there at three o'clock. I walked around for a little bit trying to find signs that would help me find him but I quit after twenty minutes and returned to the main entrance to wait for him. While walking to the entrance, I finally found him but it looked like they were having some big meeting with all the boys trying out. I decided to head back to the front of the arena. I put my luggage against the wall then leaned on both my bags and the wall. I bunch of guys started for the door with all their hockey gear; none of them had recognized me. I received a bunch of looks from the guys but choose to ignore them. About five minutes later another group of guys were heading out the door.

"Now would you look at that? Making the cut and finding a gorgeous girl all in the same day, looks like I'm having good luck today boys," Phil Verchota said. "Leave her alone Philly," John told him. "Come on she's way out of your league anyways Phil," Rammer pointed out. "She looks really familiar…" Mac admitted.

I smiled as the boys watched me. I instantly noticed my old best friend; he looked so happy right then. But, he kept walking, like he didn't even recognize me; I wouldn't blame him we hadn't seen each other for four years. We both had changed a lot, but I could have not seen him for twenty years and still pointed him out of a crowded room. The boys cleared out and another ten minutes went by.

"Hailey," Exclaimed a voice. "Hey Craig, how are you?" I said hugging him. "I'm doing well how about you?" "Pretty good," I said yawning. "Suffering from jet lag are we?" He said, we both laughed. "Good to have you hear kid, we'll need you tomorrow." Craig said walking away. "There's my Hailey," I heard my dad. "Hi daddy," I hugged him. "You were supposed to be here at three, what happened?" He asked. "My plane was late coming in, then I couldn't find my luggage, and I missed the shuttle and had to wait for the next one…" I told him. "How'd try outs go today?" I asked. "Good, not too many injuries." He replied. "Hi Herb," I said seeing him walking passed us, he stopped. "Hailey is that you? You're all grown up." He stated, and then I blushed. "I'm glad you're here to help out, it'll do these boys some good. I'll see you tomorrow." He said then left. "Well are you ready to leave?" Dad asked me.

In the car he asked if I saw anyone I knew. "Well I did see a few Minnesota players that I remember, then I saw Robbie but it's like he didn't recognize me at all." I said sighing. We got something to eat, went to the hotel and I instantly fell asleep because of jet lag.

My father woke me up and it was 7am. "Marcie, go back to your room," I said. "Hail, Hailey, wake up we have to go to the arena." Dad said. I got up and took a hot shower to wake me up. We got to the hockey rink and met up with Craig Patrick and Herb Brooks. "Hails, I want you to help out your dad, and get to know these boys." Herb told me. Dad and Craig were talking and Herb went off to go talk to some guy head of the Olympic Committee. I quietly pulled on my skates and stepped out on the ice. There was still at least half an hour before try outs were supposed to start. It was so weird how I still knew every sequence to my skating routine, from four years ago. I jumped and twirled and skated, it made me feel at home. Little did I know that boys were watching me, as they came into the arena. I continued skating until Herb finally kicked me off. I skated off the ice and walked back to find my dad, I passed a bunch of the players along the way. I was rounding the corner to the locker rooms and someone ran into me, I actually fell.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." He apologized. "It's ok," I said as he helped me get up. We both smiled then he went on his way, he was cute I'll give him that. I took off my skates and found my dad. He needed to ask Herb something but an injured played came in and he sent me to find Herb. I went to the box where dad had said Herb would, nobody was there but paper work was. I went over and scanned it, notes and names, I didn't really care. I looked out onto the ice, seeing players skate back and forth. I zeroed in on one player in particular.

My mind flashed back to five years ago, I had to say goodbye to my best friend. Dad got a letter from his sister; she was offering me to live with her for the summer. My dad was originally from Latvia, and his sister and family still lived over there. I immediately jumped on the chance to go over there for the summer. Rob McClanahan and I had been friends ever since we met each other, that was eighteen years ago. Saying goodbye to Rob was surprisingly harder than I thought. I was leaving in the middle of June and wouldn't return until late August. Rob came with my parents to the airport to see me off. I hugged, kissed and told my parents that I loved them. Next was Rob, the moment I saw him tears began to stream down my face. He took me in his arms, hugging me laughing at me. "It's only for the summer right?" I asked. "You're the one that's going Hails," Rob laughed wiping my tears away. "Why am I crying? Its not like I'm never going to see you again." I said. "Last call for International Flight 253," an announcer said. "That's me," I said looking down at the ground. I left my parents and Rob and headed off for Latvia. I learned the language surprisingly quick. Little did I know when I left that the summer would turn into a year. Granted Rob and I wrote each other at least once a week, I never even came home until the summer before college. Mom and papa came to Latvia for Thanksgiving, and Christmas, so that papa could spend time with his family and his childhood home.

Now I stood watching my old friend skate on the ice, he had just smashed another player into the ice and that player was down. "So Hails when are you going to go show those boys how it's done?" Herb asked, it had startled me and I jumped a little, and ran into the wall. "You ok?" He asked. "Fine, you just startled me." I replied, try outs continued, but it literally turned into practice the moment Herb handed Craig a list of 26 players. I drove back from Colorado Springs with papa and it felt so good to be home. I hadn't spent more than three weeks there at the most. Dad and I arrived early, and instantly the rink felt like my second home.


	2. Surprise

Once again I don't own anything… Thanks so much for my reviewers: Beautyqueen321 and meadow567- it means a lot - hope you like this chapter!

"I want you out there today Hailey," I heard Herb tell me. "But what am I going to do?" I questioned. "Play hockey and I already have gear that I rounded up for you." "But Herb, I…" "I saw you skating yesterday; it's like riding a bike." I realized that no matter how much I argued with him, I was going to loose, so it looked like I'd be on the ice today. I suited up and went to find Herb, when I did finally reach him he handed me a helmet and told me to put my hair up. The helmet must have been new because it had a clear shield on it. I slipped it on just as players emerged from the locker rooms. I stretched with the guys and did warm ups, nobody really spoke to me.

"Alright boys, we're going to split up and run a scrimmage." Herb said, and then he called off names then looked at me and told me to go to on Rob's team, but told me to stay onto the ice. Herb called five other guys out onto the ice; it was going to be three-on-three. I was with two defensemen- Ken Morrow and Mike Ramsey. We were against Jack O'Callahan on defense and John Harrington and Dave Silk. I had memorized each player's file last night along with which University they went to and position that each one played- needless to say I did my homework last night. I looked at the guys on my team as they looked at me; they figured I was going to face off so I wasn't going to argue. I skated to the center to meet Dave. I was a bit hesitant I hadn't played an actual game of hockey in at least three and a half years. I looked at Herb then looked at Dave; he smirked knowing I was nervous.

Herb threw down the puck to the ice, I went for it and managed to get the puck, I skated around Dave and skated hard towards the goal, and Jack was coming directly at me so I glanced back real quickly and passed back to Mike. I skated back around the goal, the opposite team was trying to cover Mike and Ken, and so I was able to sneak right behind John and waited. Ken saw me and fired it a little to the left of me so John couldn't intercept it. I turned around and fired it in the goal. It was my first goal in years, so I was proud of myself. Ken and Mike slapped my helmet and told me good job, I only smiled. I went back to face off against Dave again. This time he won the puck and slammed me down to the ground. I got up and brushed it off, I just scored a goal against him he was trying to get me back. He continued to skate, Ken picked him up and Mike covered Dave. Ken stole the puck and fired to me, Jack was the only one by me and I took it around the goal to settle it down. I passed it to Mike; Ken was cutting in the middle of the ice. Jim Craig, the goalie pointed out the cut and Jack went to cover him.

Mike just skated backwards, settling the play down. Once again I snuck up behind the defensemen (this time it was Dave) Mike saw me and went to pass as he wound up and hit the puck, Ken went for it I was skating around slowly trying to set something up. Ken was about to pass it back to Mike when I yelled I was open. "Here, here!" I slapped down my stick saying I was open. Out of no where Dave had gotten some serious speed, and set out for me. He didn't tackle me; he literally picked me up and ran me straight into the goal, and not just the net, the post. When I hit I heard a loud crack, now I lay on the ground in serious pain.

"Stay down there where you belong dog." He said to me, and then skated away. Jim bent down. "Are you ok man? He shouldn't have done that." He told me. Ken, Mike, Coach Craig and Herb were skating to help carry me off the ice, John and Jack too. I pushed myself up, stood; my anger had grown to a max. I understand just pushing me to the ground but he picked me up and smashed me into the goal. I picked up my stick and took one step, my back hurt like hell but he was going to get what he deserved. I built up momentum and shoved him with enough force to send him sailing into the boards. He turned around and I glanced at him I started to skate to try and stretch out my back. Ken and Mike skated to me.

"Man, are you ok?" Mike asked, I shook my head no and skated away from them. I heard skating from behind; he was sprinting to come tackle me. I glanced behind me and saw that he was coming from the back. When he went to tackle me I bent down and when he hit me stood up and push him up. He flew over me, not even touching me once and sailed onto the ice, hard. I skated over as it was his turn to wince in pain.

"Paybacks a bitch," I said. He popped up and punched me, as I hunched over he kneed my back, knowing it hurt like hell. I punched him square in the face sending his helmet flying, and then I elbowed him in the face. I kneed him in the stomach and punched him again sending him down. He grabbed my skate and pulled it out from under me. We both lay there panting, hurt and wincing; he was on his back and I on my stomach. I didn't move I was too afraid I had broken something; I knew at least something was sprained. As I heard Herb, Craig, my dad and the rest of the players skating up I yanked off my helmet and shoved it on the ice. I put my head down on the ice, the right side laying on it, my dark hair spread out all over it.

"Hailey," He said. "Hi papa," I said not moving my head. "What did you do? You think anything's broken?" He asked. "No but I didn't want to take that chance," I told him, he nodded, flipped me on my back and checked my vitals. "Go check on him, I'm fine." I somewhat lied to my dad, he left as Herb and Craig finally came over to me. "Hails what am I going to do with you?" Herb asked. "Well for one you can help me up," I replied, smiling. Herb grabbed my left arm and Craig grabbed my left arm and they both pulled me up. I bit my bottom lip to keep from screaming. I limped with my left foot, as Herb helped me off the ice. "I put you on the ice for not even half an hour and you already kick the shit out of one my forwards, Hails." I laughed at his statement. "I tried to warn you," I smiled.

Rob watched as both this 'new player' and Silk fought. "Ten bucks on Silky," Phil Verchota said. "Double or nothing on the new guy," Mark Johnson bet. "Deal," Verchota said. As soon as Dave's helmet flew off everyone's jaw dropped. The new guy just elbowed Silky for the second time, he went down. "Good, I can buy more beer tonight," Johnson said proudly. Johnson yanked the skate right out from under this new kid, and went down hard. "Looks like I'll be getting that extra pitcher." Phil announced.

"Neither of them is moving… that can't be good." Buzz Schneider said, everyone stood up and started to come out on the ice to check the two players that were down. "Dude, that's not a dude!" Verchota announced. They all watched as the two coaches helped up this new player, except he had dark long hair, with soft facial features. Herb helped her off the ice, after taking a beating she laughed at something. "Hailey?" Rob asked confused. "You know that chick?" Johnson asked.


	3. Making Friends

again I don't own anything except Hailey

Thank you sooo soo much to all my reviewers:

Nikkid03- hope you enjoy this chapter

Vaughnloveralwaysandforev- glad you like the story so far

Flowerc781- Hailey simply gave him a taste of his own medicine lol

"Ok, everyone take a fifteen minute break." Herb barked.

I was sitting on the bench I bent over to try and take off my skates and stopped not even half way down, my back felt like it was twisted. I lay down on my back on the bench. I closed my eyes, I knew I shouldn't have but I felt like if I could close my eyes and pretend I was someplace else when I opened my eyes again I would in fact, be someplace else.

"Hailey... Hailey is that you?" I heard.

"Robbie," I said, my eyes snapping open, I shot up and went to hug him; in the process of sitting up way to fast my back cracked again. I instantly froze, ready to cry.

"Ok, let's lay back down." He said.

"Rob, it's so good to see you." I had a tear in my eye. "When did you get back in town, Hails?" He asked with his back towards me.

"I saw you yesterday; you didn't even know it was me." I said.

"I thought it was you…" There was silence.

"Hails… Hailey?" He said, I had closed my eyes and my head fell to the side, I was out. "Hailey…" He had bent down and was tapping my cheek, just then dad came over. "Doc she just laid down and we were talking then… this" He told him.

"Hailey wake up." They both said. My eyes flickered open. I just lay there staring at my father and Rob.

"Let's try and sit you up." My dad said. I carefully sat up. "Alright now let's try and stand up." He said. I did stand up but my leg gave out.

"My back," I said, they wouldn't let me sit back down. Rob was two head length taller than me so him trying to help me didn't work that well. "Rob your too tall," I told him, he picked me up so my feet were dangling to one side. "No, put me down, Rob put me down." I whined. He finally put m down.

"I need to go check on Dave, see if you broke his nose." Dad said. "I'll be in, in a minute." I told him. "I think you have a concussion." Rob concluded. "That sounds about right." I agreed. "Hails, what happened, you never fight back like that?" He asked. "It was a cheap shot and you know it." I stated. "You've had cheap shots before and never pulled anything like that." He commented. "What he said was so rude, I was on the ice for five minutes and already he wanted to fight me." I said. "You fought back because of something he said? You're kidding right?" He questioned. I shot him a look then skated to the other side of the rink. I ignored all the glares and glances from the other boys and crossed the ice. I took off my gloves and threw them at the bench, angry at Rob for siding with a guy I didn't even know, angry at Dave for saying and doing what he did, and angry at myself. I marched off to find dad.

When I found him, Craig and Herb were there. Herb had ice waiting for me; he had seen my left cheek, which Dave punched pretty well. "Go take off your gear Hails," I was told. I went to the locker room and stripped down to shorts and my tank top. I walked back and noticed that Dave had blood on his face; maybe I really did break his nose.

"You didn't break his nose," Dad said, as if he read my mind. "Get on the table, and keep that ice on your cheek." I was instructed, as he finished up with Dave. Herb left to go command his team and Craig laughed as he followed Herb. "I have to go get a wrap and tape, you two play nice." My dad said. We sat there in silence.

"I'm Dave Silk, but everyone calls me Silky." He said, I sat up. "Hailey Nagobads," I paused, he opened his mouth. "I'm Doc's daughter," I told him. "Sorry about the goal…and punching you…and kneeing you." He admitted. "I'm sorry I punched you…and elbowed you… and flipped you." We both chuckled. "I didn't know you were a girl," He said. "If you would have known would you have still done it?" I asked. "I would never hit a girl," He admitted.

"What you said was so rude, why would you say that to anyone?" I asked him. "I get really angry sometimes and say stuff I probably shouldn't. Hockey is like my anger releaser." He confided in me. "I guess I have to forgive you since I'm going to be working with the team," I joked. "You're working with us?" His eyebrows went up. "Yeah, I'm going to be helping my dad out." I admitted, just then he came back. "Oh good, there's no more bleeding," He told Dave. "Hold on one second Dave," He came over to me.

"_Nolikt _kuņģis," lay down on stomach I laid flat. "_Ieelpot svaigu gaisu,"_ TAKE A BREATH OF AIR I listen to him and breathed in. "_Nodzēst"_ BLOW OUT I breathed out and doing so my father pressed hard on my lower back and when the breath was gone he pressed harder and cracked my back. It made a very loud crack and I was breathless for a second. "_Piecelties sēdus,"_ SIT UP He instructed me; it actually felt a little better. "I need more gauze for you Dave. Hailey wrap up your ankle," He said leaving once more.

"What was that?" Dave asked.

"Latvian, I spent my senior year of high school there, staying with my aunt." I told him, starting to wrap my ankle up. Dad came back and finished with Dave's nose. "Hails, you most likely have a concussion, you passed out for a minute with Rob when you were on the bench." He said, and that scared me. "I'll be fine," I said hopping down from the table, brushing it off. I went and put on a sweatshirt that I had from school. Craig came back to check on us.

"Hailey, can you still skate?" He joked. "Yes, I'm not broken." I replied. "Good, put on your skates. Herb wants you back out on the ice." He said. "Your kidding," I said, he shook his head and I went to find my skates again. I put them on but put none of the gear on, I wasn't going to play whether Herb wanted me to or not, I already got my butt kicked once.

"Hail, give this to Herb." My dad handed me some papers, he had just finished cleaning off the blood from Dave's face. Dave and I walked to the ice together. He let me step out first. "Just some advice, try not to hurt anyone else…too bad." I told him joking. He laughed going back over to his friends as I skated over to Herb. "Dad said to give this to you," I handed him the papers.

"You gave Silky a bloody nose," He stated. "He almost broke my back, and he punched me!" I said purposefully overdramatic. "Did you break his nose?" He asked me. "Naw, I couldn't break a window with a five pound rock, you know me." I said, skating around him in a circle. "What you're not going to do some fancy move or trick?" He egged me on. I spun around starting low and slow then building speed, standing up and putting my arms like a ballerina over my head. I stopped and stuck my foot back to stop; I stood there and smiled at Herb. He really was like an uncle that dared me to do things, but he knew I would do them. "I don't think any ice princess has ever done that with a swollen cheek, close to a black eye … That'll give the boys something to talk about." He smiled. "Ok, go give these to Craig." He said. "Oh come on, I'm here to help dad not be your little messenger girl," I teased, he chuckled as I skated across to Craig.

"Here you go, from dad to Herb to you." I said handing the papers to Craig. Coach Craig was talking with Mike Eruzione, Jack O'Callahan, Mike Ramsey, Jimmy Craig, Ken Morrow, and John Harrington.

"You're pretty good for a girl," Mike said, I instantly knew he was teasing me. "For a girl, huh?" I asked, smiling.

"She's _ok_…" Jack said, with an attitude. My mouth dropped, I was offended. I stared him down; he did the same with me. "Hails, can I talk to you?" I didn't realize it but he had skated up next to me. He grabbed my arm and led me to the side of the rink, as Craig skated over to Herb to discuss what they were going to do next.

"Are you ok?" He asked me, touching my cheek, but I turned my face away. "I'm fine," I told him. "I missed you," I admitted to him, but he didn't answer. "Are you mad at me?" I asked, but again no answer.

"Are you serious? You're mad because I hit one of your teammates? Well sorry I mean he did pick me up and ran me straight into a goal." I explained. "I'm not because of that. I'm mad that you never wrote me this year, you could have at least called me when you got in." He explained.

"I did write you, at least twice a month, when you never responded I thought it was your way of telling me to leave you alone." I said staring in his eyes. "I only got one letter this year," He admitted. "I sent them, and none of them ever came back." I told him. Then, it hit me.

"She wouldn't…" I said, pushing off the wall. I skated around, and just kept repeating, "She wouldn't." Rob skated up behind me. "Who wouldn't?" He asked, still in the dark. "Your mother, think about it she always hated me." I stated. He stopped in his tracks. I skated back over to him; we were secluded, standing by the goal.

"You never did want me to go away," I admitted.

"You didn't want to either," He said.

"Look at them over there," Morrow said. "He just got rejected," Ramsey said watching as this girl turned her head away Mac. "Who cares?" Jack asked. "You've just got a stick stuck up your ass since '76," Rizzo announced. Jack shot him a glare.

"She's tan… I wonder where that tan line ends," John said, they all thought the same thing. "Look at those legs!" All the boys were eyeing this girl up, as she skated away from Rob.

I skated away from Rob holding my lower back. I glanced over where I had just been with all the guys; they were all looking at me.

"Hey Hailey," Dave called. I skated up to him. "Not trying to sneak in a sucker punch are we?" I joked. "I come baring a truce. I'm waving the white flag," He said. "And I come baring an invitation," He added. "Ok, I'm listening." I smiled.

"Tonight a bunch of guys are going out to one of the bars here, you should come with us. I'll buy you a drink since I did punch you," I smiled. "I'd love to come; it gives me more of a chance to get to know everyone." I replied. "What bar are you meeting at?" I asked. "The Underground Hole," I nodded. "It's by," "I know where it is… I used to leave here." I admitted. Herb blew the whistle and everyone turned around and looked at him. We all skated over to him. "Hails, come here." Herb called me up to where he and Craig were standing. As I started to skate over I heard Jack complain to Dave, "You invited _her_ to come to the bar tonight?"

"Alright boys, this is Hailey Nagobads, she's Doc's daughter and she'll be helping him out. Don't get on her bad side or… just don't get on her bad side." He said.

"I'm really nice I swear," I defended myself.

"I'm nice, says the girl that just leveled Silky's ass to the ice." One of the boys said, joking.


	4. Playing with Jimmy

Short chapter- don't own anything

"Ok everyone split back up into the groups I put you in before, we're going to run the same thing but this time I expect everyone not to try and kill someone on the other team." I rolled my eyes at Herb's comment.

"Janny, you stay and protect this goal, Jimmy, Hailey come with me." Herb said, everybody split up as Jimmy and I followed Herb. We went and picked up a bucket of tennis balls, I looked at Jimmy, he looked at me and we both had confused looks on our faces. We went to the hall by his office.

"Jimmy, stand right there in front of us." Herb said. "Hailey watch this, I want you to just watch right now. Throw the balls, do not hit Jimmy, make them hit the wall and Jimmy I want you to catch them. First, we're going to start slow," Herb instructed us. Herb would throw a ball against the wall and then Jimmy would catch it, they he started to speed up and miss. We did this for twenty minutes.

"Ok, Hailey you try," Herb told me. I threw it and it barely bounced off the wall. "Throw it higher," Herb instructed. I threw it and Jimmy caught it. "Just keep doing that for the next half hour or so." He told us. I threw two more like that.

"Ok, now throw it harder Hailey," Jimmy told me. I threw it hard and it hit Jimmy square in his head, my hands flew to my mouth.

"Jimmy I am so sorry!" I told him. "It's ok Hailey," He said turning around and laughing at my reaction. "I have a hard head." He reassured me.

"I'm not going to hit your head this time I promise!" I told him, he only laughed as he caught the ball. The two of us talked a little bit while working on this drill. When we were done Jimmy helped me gather up all the balls.

"How's your back doing? I heard the snap when you hit the goal," "It hurts a lot right now," I admitted. "The bottom of your eye is all black and blue and swollen," He told me. "He hit me pretty good," I admitted. "You hit him pretty good," He replied, there was a pause. "You know I really don't ever act like that." I admitted. "He just frustrated me that somebody that didn't even know me had that much anger towards me. Not to mention the cheap shot." I said.

"You can go out; I'll put these in Herb's office." I told him. "I heard Silky talking to you earlier. Are you going to come out with us tonight?" Jimmy asked. "Yeah it'll give me a chance to get to know everyone." I admitted. "Alright, I'm going to head back to the ice." He told me. "I'll see later." I smiled.

I didn't go out on the ice but my dad told me to go see the physical therapist that was part of the Olympic staff. Dane was the guy's name. I lay on the table and lifted my shirt covering my upper back and chest. He massaged out my back, working for a long time to get out all the knots. The guys came in while he was still working on my back, I didn't notice because I was still in pain. After Dane was done, I rolled my shirt down and put on my sweatshirt again.


	5. Obstacles

_**WOOHOO IT'S MARDI GRAS!**_

_Don't own anything except Hailey_

_Flowersc781- soo happy you liked the chapters. OC's going to be a jerk for awhile to her so just a heads up. I'm getting into Mac's mom a little more but it won't really be explained until later._

I got to practice early in the morning with my dad. Herb and Craig wanted me to help them on the ice again today. Herb wanted to create a type of obstacle course. I set up the whole thing. After the whole thing was set up Herb, asked me to run through it. I ran through the whole thing, as fast as I possibly could. The first thing you had to do was shoot three times at the goal, then, you had to weave in and out of a huge line of cones. Then you were supposed to get through a line of guys hitting you into the wall. Next, I sprinted from the wall to the blue line and shot a puck, I repeated this four more times. I sprinted from where I shot the last puck, all the way to the other end of the rink. I was completely breathless by the time I ran the whole thing. I was gliding on my skates, with my hands on my knees, panting. The whole course ended up taking up half the rink, Herb wanted to run certain drills on the other half of the ice.

"So how was it?" Herb asked. I was still trying to catch my breath. "I am so out of shape…" I heaved. "What's the matter- surfing doesn't keep you in shape?" Herb joked. "Yeah, I'd like to see you try and surf." I said, Craig and Herb both laughed. We left the rink and I was following Herb to his office.

"So Doc tells me you went out with the boys last night," He inquired. "I did actually. As soon as I walked into the bar there were two _very_ distinct tables. It was good to catch up with everyone from Minnesota considering I only see them on winter break. And lots of the Boston boys are nice… except one person in particular seems to have a problem with me." I rolled my eyes thinking about Jack.

"Hailey," I heard my name, I looked over my right shoulder and that it was Mike Eruizone that called me. "I'll meet you in your office in a minute Herb." I told him then I walked over to him. "Hey Mike," I said. "You can call me Rizzo," He said. "Ok, hey Rizzo," I repeated.

"I noticed you left the bar early last night. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't because of Jack." He said. "His ears really must be burning right now," I joked, he gave me a weird look. "Never mind, I didn't leave early because of him, I was just tired, and I'm still suffering from a little jet lag." I admitted. "Oh ok, just wanted to make sure. You know, Jack can come off as a jackass sometimes," He admitted. "Really? I find that hard to believe," I said sarcastically, Rizzo chuckled. "But he really is a good guy." He added, I merely just nodded my head.

"But anyways, we're going to go watch a movie in Silky's room tonight and we wanted to see if you would come?" He invited me. "That sounds great, what time should I come by?" I asked. "Around seven, oh and I heart that Verchota's starting a poker game in his room. But I have to run and go get ready. I'll see you later Hailey," "See you Rizzo," I said as he ran into the locker room.

As I turned my back to go meet Herb, I heard my name again. This time it was Rob. "Hey you," I said greeting him. "Are you coming to the poker game tonight?" He asked me. "I might make an appearance." I joked.

"So I talked to my mother last night." He admitted. "And…?" I was anxious for his answer. He held up a shoe box of letters. "She admitted to taking your letters and hiding them from me." He told me. "Your mom hates me." I stated. "Did she say _why_ she took them?" I asked curious. "She said she thought it would be better for me to focus on hockey, school and my friends here in Minnesota rather than someone so far away like you." He said, I shook my head in disbelief.

"After all these years, no matter what the distance, you've always been my best friend Robbie." I told him, hugging him. "But you need to go get ready for practice and I need to go talk to Herb." I told him. We split and went our separate ways.


	6. Moving In

_Thanks for all my reviews! Still don't anything_

_Nikkd03- I wasn't really rushing I've had parts of this story written for awhile now. But I'm really glad you like it so far!_

_CandiBabie30- oh she'll def end up with someone… the question is who… only I know right now haha_

_Flowersc781- haha Mac's mom isn't going to be the nicest person in Hailey's life and she'll cause trouble later in the story._

I went into Herb's office where him and my dad were talking about something. I knocked on the door.

"Come in Hails, take a seat." Herb said. I sat down, and there was just silence flooding in the room. "Am I in trouble?" I asked the both of them. "Hailey Doc and I have been talking. We think that you should move in with the boys." I just sat there. "I'd be moving in with an actually boy? You guys do realize that's not going to work out well right?" I asked them. "No, I meant that we'd be paying for your own place where the boys live in the apartment complex." Dad said. "Oh," I understood it now. "I'm fine with that; I haven't unpacked most of my stuff anyways. When would I move?" I asked. "Today," Herb said. "So you guys already got the apartment knowing that I'd say yes?" I asked. Herb shrugged his shoulders.

"Where's my new apartment at?" I asked.

Dad had helped me load all my boxes into my car. Then I drove over to where my new apartment was. Sure enough on the ten minute drive there, it had started to downpour outside. "Great," I sighed getting ready to open my door, grab boxes and make a run for it.

Since the boys had just gotten back from practice everyone was either sleeping or showering. Herb said that it was on the fourth floor, but nothing else. I opened my trunk and ran inside, walked up three flights of stairs to get to the fourth floor to find my apartment surprisingly on the end. I opened the door; it was very spacey for a college apartment. It had two bedrooms, a tiny living room area, two bathrooms and a kitchen. There was a couch, kitchen table, two beds (mattresses with frames) and a tiny table for beside the couch.

I went out of the apartment leaving my keys and purse on the kitchen table, and headed back to the car.

"Hey Buzzy," I called; his back was facing away from me. He spun around. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked. "Moving in, Herb and dad insisted someone needs to watch over you boys." I told him. "You want to help me?" I asked smiling. "I would but I'm meeting Gail for dinner, I'm already late." He told me. We walked down the stairs together. "Please tell me this place has an elevator," I begged. "No, just stairs; it's a really old building." He told me. "Great, just great… Well have fun at dinner," I said as he was going to his car. "Good luck moving in," He said. I opened my trunk and grabbed three plastic bags and a huge box. My hair was misty with water as I went inside and began the climb to the fourth floor. My legs were burning pretty bad after my third trip up and on the fourth one my legs just about gave out. I left my new apartment door wide open as I went back down on my fifth trip. Phil Verchota came out in the hall.

"Hi," I told him. "Hey, is it cold outside?" He asked me. "It's not that bad out, why where are you going?" I asked just making conversation. "Oh no reason," Then I noticed his gaze had shifted from my head to my chest. My shirt had been a light purple dry, now it was completely see-through and I had been wearing a very lacy bra. I gave him a disgusted look, passing him to go in the stairway. I came back up another time, almost half done unloading my car.

I dumped the boxes in the living room and went back into the hall. "Hailey, what are you doing?" Jimmy asked me. "Moving in," I told him. "You want some help?" He offered. "Please!" I said. He went and put shoes on. He took two heavy boxes and lifted them like they were nothing, I took my luggage full of clothes. I started for the stairs. "Um, wouldn't it be easy taking the elevator?" He asked. "There's an elevator?" I asked, anger growing. "Yeah, it's this way." I followed him. "I'm going to kill Buzzy," I said, Jimmy just shot me a confused look. "He told me this was an older building that didn't have an elevator." Jimmy only laughed. Jimmy made two more trips with me until my car was unloaded. Each time we came up more and more guys were roaming the halls. I thanked Jimmy after we were done and went in my apartment.

I began to arrange boxes in their proper places.

"So what's going on in there?" Marc Johnson asked Phil. "Hailey's moving in," He told Marc, Jack, Dave and John Harrington. They were all out in the hall to discuss what was going on tonight anyways.

I found a hair tie and pinned up my hair in a messy bun. I took off my soaked shirt and through it on a hanger that I found in the closet. I opened one box and cleared it out. I took a minute and stood there, with my hands on my hips.

"Take it ALL off!" I heard, my head snapped to my left towards the door. Outside a bunch of the guys were staring at me. It had been Phil that yelled the comment. I stormed over to my door and slammed it. It was freezing in the apartment due to the air conditioning. "DAMNIT!" I yelled. "I'm going to be living with thirty guys for the next six months…" I told myself.


	7. Poker Anyone?

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I had to study, had a few exams and then I had to pack for break. I'm back home now but over the weekend we didn't have internet so I've been trying to write up a storm. Enjoy all!

_Flowersc781_- there's a good and bad side to living with boys, my floor is co-ed and as much as I love having guys around all the day, they get drunk and do stupid things lol hope you like this one

_Nikkd03_- hope ya like this chapter!

I started unpacking everything in my living room first. It was a workout in itself. Before I knew it, it was already going on nine. I hopped in the shower blow dried my hair and found some decent clothes. I left my door unlocked since it was only boys from the team that occupied the floor.

I knocked on Phil's door and Bill Baker opened it. The poker game was in progress and beer bottles/cans were everywhere. I waltzed over to the fridge and took one out. The boys all greeted me but were heavily concentrating on the game. I went over and apologized to Rizzo for not making it to watch the movie with them since I was unpacking the whole time. The two of us stood behind Mark or Rammer as everyone was calling him. He was trying to get a flush in spades and gave up his ace and queen.

"I really wouldn't have done that if I were you," I told him. "Like you know how to play poker,' He replied. He picked up his two new cards; it was the king of spades and two of diamonds. He just looked at me. "Told you, "I stated. I kept nagging him the entire game. "If you think your hot shit you get in the game," He said, mad that I was right. "Fine, I will." He got up and I took his sit.

"I do believe you just lost $20," Rammer told me after the first four rounds. "Thanks I know that." I replied. After that I not only evened-out but I ended up dominating the boys. I was playing against Phil, Jack, Silky, Rizzo and John.

We all put in five dollars to go another round. I got my cards and it was another five bucks to stay in. Jack raised it to seven dollars to stay in. Silky and Rizzo folded. John raised it to ten dollars. "Looks like Bah might have something," Phil said taking a sip of his beer, pitching his money in. I had a straight going but needed one more card to make it. I laid down my ten dollars.

I bit my bottom lip as I was picking up my card. It was the card I needed but I still bit my lip and put on a worried face. "Not the card you wanted?" Jack smirked, laying down another ten dollars in the pot. Phil folded, John or Bah as they were now calling him, put his money in.

"That's a lot of money..." Someone said. "It's over $100," I said sighing. The guys were either telling me to fold or encouraging me to keep going. I was the only one that could see my cards; I wouldn't hold them up to let anyone else see. I put my money in the middle of the table. "I call it," I said. Phil was the first one to lay down his cards; he had a pair of jacks and a pair of aces. Jack was next; he had three eights and a pair of tens. "Damn!" Phil said, he just lost his money. Jack sat there smirking. "Well let's see what you have," he said. I laid my cards down. Jack's jaw hit the floor, I just won over one hundred dollars! I gathered my money and left the table.

When I went to get up I realized I had a lot more alcohol than I realized, and it hit me all at once. I ran into Mac at one point. "Robbie!" I declared. "Have you been drinking?" He asked me. I nodded my head. "Only a little," I explained. "Robbie come see my new apartment," I told him. "Hails, you're in no condition to drive right now." He told me. "We can walk, come on," I grabbed his hand and I pulled him down the hall and opened the front door. "You're living on the same floor?" He asked, and I nodded again.

I pulled him in and we both sat on the couch. Within thirty minutes I had started to sober up. "So did you date much this past year?" He asked me. "Umm, not really, I mean I had a few hook ups but nothing substantial." I answered. "Do you still remember when we…?" He asked. "Yeah," I nodded my head. "It was before I left for Latvia." I said. "You were nervous," He told me. "So were you," I replied.

"I loved you so much," I told him. "I loved you too, more than I could say Hails," He told me. "I still love you, but as a brother," I admitted. "You'll always be like a little sister to me," He said. I snuggled up against him.

"I miss this," I stated. "God I forgot how good it feels, to just relax, sit and talk." I admitted. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I'm always doing something, go-go-go, you know me. I can't ever stay in one place for too long. And I miss us, I miss talking with you the way I can come to you with any stupid problem I'm having." I told him.

"So last night, when you ran out of the bar," He started. "It was something else that bothered you," He said. "After all these years, you can still read me like a book." I told him. "Byron and I were in a deep relationship. He taught me how to surf, and we hooked up a couple of times. Then our relationship grew and the next thing I knew we were going out." I sighed. "Hails," I heard him say. "No, I just don't want to talk about it anymore." I stated, and that was the end of that.

"You should get to bed you have an early practice tomorrow." I told him, as I snuggled on my couch. "Is that where you're sleeping?" He asked amused. "I couldn't find my bed sheets." I admitted, he laughed getting up. He grabbed the throw blanket I had on the back of the couch and covered me with it. "Goodnight Hails," He said leaving for the door. "Goodnight Rob," I said before falling asleep.


	8. Things Get a Little More Interesting

_I don't own anything……_

_Sorry I've been swamped with studying lately- I blame school lol Hope everyone enjoys please R & R_

_Flowersc781- love how you're really getting into it- and yes she's going to get into really complicated situations b/c its fun for me to write! Hope you like this chapter!_

When I woke up, I literally could _not_ get up. My back hurt so bad I was almost in tears. After fifteen minutes of lying there, I forced myself to fight through the pain and stand up. I shuffled my feet along to call the house; luckily my dad was still there and hadn't left yet. Both of my parents came over. After calling them I had crashed back on the couch. Dad prescribed pain killers and a mild sedative for me then set off to work. Meanwhile my mom had stayed, got the prescriptions filled for me, then as I passed out from the medication, set up my bedroom so I could at least have a bed to sleep in.

During the course of the entire day, I had managed to sleep most of it, and walk from my couch to the bedroom. Dad picked up mom after practice was over, I was still sleeping (still on the couch) as mom was cooking something for me in the kitchen. I woke up and my parents were gone. I found a note from dad saying that I couldn't drive while taking the meds. I put the note down, ate what my mom left in the refrigerator, took another sedative and passed out again.

I woke up early the next morning, showered and got ready. I went and knocked on Rob's door. He opened it with out a shirt on, in his boxers, and his hair all messy. "Good morning," I told him. "Morning," he said sounding tired. I knew I had probably just woken him up. "I have a favor to ask you, would you mind driving my car to practice for the next few weeks?" I asked him. "Sure…" He said, leaning against the door frame, about to pass out again.

"Robbie, come on time to wake up. Practice in an hour… You were never a morning person," I told him. "You never were either…" He replied. "I get a new day every time I wake up." I told him. "So come on, wake up, we have to leave in twenty minutes." I said, and then I left and went back to my apartment.

When we got to the arena, dad told me to go see Dane again (the physical therapist working with the team). He ended up working with me for three hours. At the very end of our session he administered tiny electron shocks to different spots on my back, to get rid of the pain. This only made everything hurt more afterwards. I ended up taking two pain pills and then threw on my skates since Herb told my dad he wanted me on the ice today.

Not only did Herb have me showing the boys different drills but he wanted me to run a few with them, to show them the correct technique which I thought was interesting since I hadn't played hockey on a team for at least six years. After practicing on the ice, Herb had the boys go and weight train.

"Hailey, this would actually be really good for your back." Dane called after me when I entered the gym with them. Dane showed me several things that I should do to stretch and work out my back. After practice I was physically exhausted. As Rob and I drove home I almost passed out.

The boys were having a movie night in Silky's room. I came over and they had popcorn and had all the lights off, I had to laugh. After oh, half an hour of the movie the boys got a little restless. They were all tired but still had a lot of energy. "Come on I want to go out!" Phil whined. The majority of the boys ended up going out to the bar. Whereas only five or six stayed, then after the other boys left, trickled out of Dave's room one by one and went off to dreamland.

I was one of the only ones to stay, and got really into the movie. It was an action movie but had this brilliant romance hidden in it. In the end the hero of the story ended up dying leaving the girl all by herself. Dave got up to turn on the lights. "You're crying?" He chuckled. "Shut up," I joked throwing a pillow at him. I really just couldn't stop crying. The pain in my back, Bryon's death, it was slowly eating away at me.

"Come on, stop crying." He playfully hit my arm. I just looked at him, with a look of complete sorrow. "Oh Hails," He hugged me. It took me five minutes to stop crying and he held me the entire time. I ended up lying down on his bed. "What happened just then?" He questioned, curious. "A bunch of stuff just caught up with me is all…" I dodged the matter.

I was on Silky's bed, on my stomach. His hands were under my shirt, rubbing my back. "Gee, that feels good," I admitted. He smiled and I felt his fingers run over my scare. He lifted up my shirt to see it for himself. "What'd you do to yourself?" He asked, joking. "I was in a really bad car accident my sophomore year of college with my friends." I told him. "What happened?" He asked, pulling my shirt down. I sat up and faced him, biting my lip at first.

"A bunch of my friends and me went surfing. We were on our way home; Katie was driving, Byron was in the passenger seat and I was sitting behind him. We pulled down the seat next to me and that's where all our surf boards were. All the windows were down and we were listening to Pink Floyd's Time. We were on this 2-lane road, it was kind of narrow, it had woods all around it. We were going around this really sharp curve and I remember looking out the window, thinking how nice it was out. I looked back at the road and saw a car flying straight at us; they weren't turning at all to follow the road. I screamed, "Katie" and heard her _and_ Byron scream. I remember feeling jerked around and the next thing I knew, someone was yelling at me to wake up. I was up against the roof of the car, but it was on the upside down. A surf board was covering me, I hurt just so bad. I couldn't breath; it felt like someone was sitting on top of me. There was some guy in a blue outfit trying to get me out but I couldn't move, he tried to pull me out but I only passed out again." I sighed.

"I woke up in the hospital a day later," I admitted. "I broke my arm, sprained my back pretty bad, and got a concussion from the surf board tail smacking me in the head- that's what I blacked out from." I said.

"What happened to your friends?" I knew that that question was coming and took a long breath. "Katie broke her leg, and went into a coma. She's fine now. But Byron didn't make it out so lucky. You see when the car hit the guard rail and rolled down the hill, the only thing to stop is was a tree, it hit the car right in between Byron's seat and mine, but he took most of the impact of it. He, um, I'm not exactly sure what happened- no one ever really told me. But, the doctors had to work really hard on him and he was fine. Hell I even got to see him, grant it I was in a wheelchair. About two days after that he went into shock and died. Apparently he had internal bleeding." I said as he sat there in silence.

"I'm so sorry Hails," He told me. "The anniversary of the crash is coming in at the beginning of September. I'll fly back to North Carolina; Katie, I and a bunch of our friends will go and float a wreath out into the ocean in memory his memory." I said. He hugged me. "You know you're the first person I told that to, in full detail." I admitted tears slipping from my eyes, betraying me again. Dave kissed my forehead.

"Oh God, I'm sorry Dave. I didn't mean to cry and ruin tonight. I'm just not myself today… I must look horrible right now, my face is all blotchy." I told him. I stared at him. At that moment I knew he was there for me, and that he always would be.

"You're so beautiful Hailey," He told me. "Don't play with me. Don't play," I said. "I'm not," He replied, wiping a tear away. I looked at him; we were only a few inches apart. I closed my eyes and the same instant he did the same then we kissed.

_brownie points to who can tell me what the lines enclosed in the are from  _


	9. Starting to Plan

_hey kids! The quote was actually from the movie Troy, I love it lol. Anyways thanks for the reviews- keep them coming- I love them all. I was a little ambitious the other night and decided to actually post these two chapters hope y'all like them!_

_Nikkd03- I posted two- enjoy!_

_Flowersc781- yeah I had to make her story a little bit sad, it's gonna be an interesting one when she goes back… I think I might be starting to enjoy writing Silky and her too much haha_

_Vahunloveralwaysandforev- everyone makes Dave to be some sex-aholic in their stories I thought he'd be a sweetheart lol… you can still be a sweetheart and sex-aholic I think…_

We drew apart for a second to look at one another. We kissed again. His hands that were cupping my face, moved to my back, pulling me closer to him. When his hands went to the back of my head I felt like he was trying to control me. I pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry," He said. "It's ok…" I said.

"I shouldn't have kissed you, it was…"

"No, its ok, I liked it." I told him, with a shy smile. I watched as a smile grew on his face. This time I kissed him. The next thing I knew I looked at a clock and saw that it was already close to one.

"I should probably go…" I told him. We both stood up.

"Thanks for everything tonight Dave," I said, and then I turned around to leave. He grabbed my arm, so I turned around. He softly grabbed my head and kissed me so passionately it almost made me melt.

"Goodnight," He told me. The kiss had sent goose bumps up my arms and legs. I smiled as I left his room. I changed for bed and then slept well that night.

I woke up and went to work. Robbie came in as I was restocking a bunch of things. I was thinking about what had happened with Dave last night.

"Hey Hails," I jumped and cotton balls ended up all over the ground.

"Hey Robbie," I said.

"I didn't mean to scare you," He apologized.

"I was just deep in thought." I muttered.

"About what?" He asked.

"Oh nothing really." I lied.

"So why are you in here anyways? Shouldn't you be on the ice?" I asked.

"Doc said to come see you about wrapping my ankle." He said.

"Get up on the table and take your skates off." I instructed him. I wrapped his ankle and caught up with him a little bit. He invited me to the bar tonight with the boys; I told him that I'd consider it.

The next few weeks rolled by, without anything eventful happening. It was September before anyone realized. Anytime that I'd stay in rather than go to the bar I'd always end up taking care of one of them. They'd come back trashed and I'd have to take them to their rooms and tuck them in. Sometimes I felt like I was in charge of twenty five, twenty-something's. Dave and I had been hooking up with each other at least twice a week. We'd sneak into each others room when no one was watching. We didn't want anyone to know. It was nice just to kiss and make out with someone. It made me miss having a boyfriend but at the same time I kept telling myself not to get too involved.

At the same time I had started to plan my trip back to North Carolina. Abby, one of my best friends, Katie and I had called each other back and forth a couple of times. They were going to pick me up from the airport and we were all going to stay at Katie's house.


	10. Bad Day

One night the boys decided to go out to the bars and I didn't really want to go. I was sitting in my apartment watching TV. Someone knocked on my door. I got up and when I opened the door I found Buzzy, Pav, and Rammer standing there.

"Hey guys," I said. "What are you up to?" I asked.

"We're getting ready to go to the bar. You should come." Pav said. I shook my head no.

"I don't really feel like going out tonight." I admitted.

"Oh come on Hailey. You haven't come out with us for a month." Buzzy said.

"You know that's not true, it hasn't been a month." I said, I noticed they were all still standing there.

"Well you guys go have fun; I'm going to watch some TV." I said, starting to shut the door. Buzzy caught the door.

"No." He said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You're going to come out with us." He replied.

"Come on," Rammer said grabbing my arm.

"Come on, let me go." I tried. Pav and Rammer grabbed me and dragged me down the hall, as Buzz shut my door.

"Guys I really don't want to go to the bar tonight!" I announced. The three of them got me in the elevator. They got me in the backseat of Rammer's car.

"You realize we're kidnapping you right?" Pav asked.

"Yeah thanks Pav…" I said pouting.

We got to the bar and everyone was surprised to see me out. I sat down next to Rob. "I want a SoCo and lime shot, and then Tequila Sunrise… now." I told the three boys.

"Damn Hails, don't you want to start off slow?" Rob asked me.

"No, especially when I was kidnapped from my room." I replied crossing my arms. Pav brought me my drinks. I took the shot and sipped my drink. I honestly didn't mean to get as drunk as I did. It's just that I drank a lot sitting down and by the time I stood up it all hit me at once. The whole group managed to get back to the apartment complex. I was sitting on my couch, hoping Dave would come. I was just about to go to bed when I heard knocking on my door. I skipped over and opened it, biting my lip playfully. I went to jump on him, and the two of us ended up on the wall across the hall. I giggled loudly.

"Shh…" He said as he pulled me back in my apartment.

I woke up and hit snooze on my alarm. My arm fell back down on my bed but hit something. I opened my eyes and looked at what my arm hit.

"Dave?" I asked. He stirred.

"Dave?" I asked again, this time he rolled over and looked up at me.

"Hi," He smiled.

"I didn't know you stayed last night." I said, smiling. He leaned up and kissed me. Ten minutes later my alarm went off again.

"Shit!" I said sitting up. I hopped out of bed.

"Dave, get up!" I told him.

"How about you hop back in bed?" He suggested.

"No Dave, you up now!" I commanded.

"You slept here last night. That means some of the guys might see you if you leave now." I said, I was now in the bathroom brushing my teeth.

"Oh my head hurts…" I said. Just then there was a knock at my door.

"Shit, Dave stay in my bedroom, and don't come out." I told him closing the door to it. I walked over to my door.

"Hello?" I asked yawning, opening it.

"Hailey?" Rob said.

"Oh hey Robbie…" I said.

"Moving in slow motion today?" He asked. I nodded my head, considering I was in only my underwear and a camisole, whereas usually I was dressed for work and would already be out the door by now.

"I'm sorry to do this to you but can you get another ride to the rink? I won't be ready for awhile." I said.

"Most of the guys have left but I can get a ride with Bah. See you there Hails," He said.

"Alright, bye Robbie," I said shutting the door in his face. Just then Dave opened up my bedroom door. We both got dressed and I tried to make myself look presentable. We waited twenty minutes before I saw all the guys' cars gone before leaving. I dropped Dave off at the front entrance then went to find a place to park.

Dave walked into the locker room.

"Hey guys," He said, like usual.

"What happened to you this morning Silky?" Rizzo asked.

"I just didn't get much sleep last night." He responded.

"You didn't sleep in the room." Jimmy told everyone. Dave dropped his gear in front of his locker and took of his shirt to change.

"How was everyone's night last night?" Dave asked.

"Damn Silky!" Jack said.

"What?" Dave was confused.

"You look like you got attacked last night by vampire." Coxie said.

"Huh?" Silky asked, not getting it.

"You have hickeys all over you." Jack replied. Dave looked down at his chest; sure enough there were three big hickeys.

I ran into the rink. I had gotten a cup of coffee from my apartment and put it in a travel cup. I had papers in my hand that dad needed, a medical book he wanted me to bring him. I was literally jogging through the halls when I ran into Philly. The coffee went all over me and not an ounce on him.

"Sorry Hailey," He said picking up the book and papers I had dropped. He handed them to me and ran off. Scolding hot coffee was all over the front of me.

"HAILEY!" I heard screamed from the ice. Herb then yelled at me to come out on the ice.

"Oh this day couldn't possibly get any worse," I muttered to myself as I walked out on the ice to him.

"I need you out on the ice today." He told me.

"You're going to be running drills, and I need to you stretch the boys so hurry up." Herb said. Ok, maybe this day could get a lot worse. I was biting my lip the entire time. I turned to leave.

"Hailey," He said, I turned around again.

"Is that coffee all over you?" He asked.

"Yeah it is… And it's really hot." I said. My poor white shirt was coffee stained and I had to stretch the boys and run drills today.

Luckily I kept spare clothes in a locker that no one was using. Before I could get to it my dad called me. I dropped off the books and papers, apologized for the coffee all over them then ran to go change.


	11. Scary Situation

_Ok, so this chapter's a little dramatic… just a warning lol Please R & R_

_Thanks to all my reviewers! _

_Flowers781- haha… who says they guys are gonna find out about them?_

_Nikkd03- sorry I haven't gotten around to updating in a lil while hope you enjoy this chapter_

_Vaugnloveralwaysandforev- you'll eventually find out what's going on between Silky and Hailey, their not exactly "together" but more like friends with benefits I guess lol…._

Over the past course of the past month the boys have stumbled drunkenly back into the apartment complex so many times. For some reason I was the one who would always take care of them. I'd take them in their room and tuck them in.

There was one Tuesday night, where a bunch of guys went out. I stayed in and Rizzo and I had a few while talking. It wasn't like we were getting drunk we were just having a few drinks. Before all the guys left I told Jack to make sure everyone comes home.

"I'll get them all back, _mother_." He said.

I had only had three beers in Rizzo's room. At around midnight the boys returned from the bar.

"HAILEY," I heard my name being screamed. I went out in the hall.

"Dave, I'm right here, you can stop yelling." I told him. The crew that had come back comprised of Dave, Bah, Rammer, Baker, Philly, Jack and Janny.

"I told you I'd bring them all back." Jack told me.

"And for your information I only had three beers." He told me.

"That's good I'm proud," I said.

"Hailey!" Silky yelled again.

"Dave, I'm right here." I said, tapping his chest.

"Hailey," He tried to whisper but it was still loud, he hugged me and in the process fell into me, since I was so much smaller than him, I fell against the wall.

"Come on, you need to go to bed. I'll take you," I said taking him by the hand.

"You can take me to bed anytime you want Hails," Philly said.

"Thanks Jack," I called back, actually meaning it. I fished his key out of his front pocket, a task in itself, and opened the door. I was glad that Jimmy was over talking to Rizzo.

"Can you get undressed and in bed by yourself Dave?" I asked as I watched him stumble, fall and hit his head on a table. I ran over to where he was now sitting on the floor. We were still in the living room part of the apartment, not even his room.

"Shit, you're bleeding," I told him, he didn't seem to even notice. I ran over and got a wet paper towel. I wiped off blood from his forehead. I blew on the cut so it would stop.

"Come on Dave, stand up for me." I had to help him get up.

"Ok put your arms up," I told him. He put his hands over his head. He was twenty years old going on six. I took off his shirt, pulling both of them off. I separated his actually shirt and undershirt out, folded them then put them nicely on the floor.

"Now you," He said trying to lift up my shirt.

"No Dave. You have to go to bed." I said.

"Do you want to sleep with your pants on?" I asked. He was trying to stand still but was warbling pretty bad.

"No." He said very distinctly. At least he could unbutton his jeans. He kept kissing me on my neck. I kneeled down to pull his pants off; if he had tried I knew he would have fallen again.

"Lift your foot," He bedded. "Now the other one," I said as he lifted his foot. I got up and folded his pants and put them on top of his shirts.

"Come on now Silky, let's get you to bed." I said reaching for his hand. I was going to lead him to his room, let him plop down on his bed so he would pass out, and I would leave. Instead he plopped down on the huge chair and grabbed my arm, forcing me to fall on him. He kissed me gently.

"Ok, goodnight then Dave." I said getting up.

"No Hailey, don't go," he said.

"I want another goodnight kiss." He looked like a helpless child.

"Fine but after this I'm leaving and you're going to sleep." I told him. I went to kiss his cheek and he reached up, took my head in his hands and forced my lips on his.

"Ok Dave, I have to go," I said. He wrapped his arm around my back, and his tongue down my throat. He was trying to feel up my shirt.

"Silky stop," I told him. I removed his hand from under my shirt and without warning he ripped open the front of my shirt and fell on me so that he was on top of me on the floor.

"Dave stop," I told him, I looked in his eyes, this wasn't the Dave I knew, and something was in his eyes that scared me. He continued to try and grope me but I knew better than to just sit there and take it. I smacked him hard across the face. He looked stunned for a minute then continued on. I hit him repeatedly, trying to get him to get off of me.

"Dave, stop it!" I screamed and I smacked him hard again. This time he grabbed both of my hands and held them tightly by my head. He switched his grip so that his one hand held both of mine, and he was now trying to undo my pants.

"No, stop it!" I screamed at him.

"Dave, stop, you're hurting me." I was crying, something that I never do. I closed my eyes tightly

All of a sudden Dave was off of me. I looked up and the door was slightly open. I looked next to me; he was getting off of Dave. He got up and picked up his best friend. I could only sit up and back myself into a corner, crying, holding my legs together.

"Silky get up _now_," I demanded. He couldn't even stand up straight.

"Drunk ass," I muttered. I had to put my arm around him to get him to his room. I closed the door when I got him in there.

"Dave, what the hell were you doing?" I yelled.

"I just wanted to kiss her." He said.

"Dave, you have Hailey scared to death out there." I told him.

"Just go to bed Silky," I told him.

"I just wanted to kiss her Jack," He said as I walked out and shut the door behind me.

"You ok?" He asked. I wiped tears away, he asked coming over and kneeling to my level.

"I, I, I don't know." I answered. He offered his hand to help me up. I held my button up shirt together.

"How, how did you know what was going on?" I asked him.

"I was going back to my room and I heard you scream. Silky's my best friend so I know how he gets when he's drunk like this." He admitted.

"Jack," My jaw was quivering, and tears threatened to fall.

"Don't worry Hailey, nothing would have happened. He wouldn't have done anything anyways." He reassured me. He hugged me as I cried on his shoulder.

"Come on let's get you back to your place." He said. I clung onto his arm the whole time. We both sat on the couch, I was still crying. He let me cry and put his arm around me, rubbing my back for comfort.

"I don't cry. I never cry, Jack. I'm always strong." I sobbed.

"It's ok Hailey, nothing happened." He said. "I don't cry…" I kept repeating.

"Hailey you don't have to be so strong all the time," He whispered in my ear.

He stayed with me until I cried myself to sleep. In which case he picked me up and put me on my bed. Not just on my bed, but under my covers. I woke up and remembered the whole thing; my wrists were sore but thankfully not bruised. I took a shower, got ready quickly and left for work. I avoided Dave and Jack for the day.


	12. I can't be just friends

_ok I'm finally back! Sorry for the long wait- I blame the last week of classes and finals coming up. I apologize for the last chapter- it just needed to be done- I hope you're not too mad at me for it! ;-) I've worked really hard on this chapter but still feel as if I haven't gotten it completely right yet so I'm might be updating it a little in the next few days… Most of the country stuff is right but I made stuff up about the war/fighting. Thanks for all the reviews 3 them… _

It was a really awkward rest of the week; I really did avoid Dave for the rest of the week and Jack too for the most part. After a therapy session with Dane I ran back to my dad's desk next to Herb's office. I handled a bunch of stuff other than just helping out my dad, so I shared that desk with him and was just running by to pick up a file. A note caught my eye. It was actually an envelope that had my name sprawled on it. I opened the note inside of it and it read:

Dear Haley,

I'm so extremely sorry for what I did last Wednesday. I never meant to hurt you, words can't even begin to express how truly sorry I am. I drank too much at the bar that night, not that it's an excuse for my action. I even told Jack that I only wanted to kiss you; I never ever meant to hurt you in any way. I hate the fact that you don't look at me the same way you did before all this. I miss the way you look at me, and the way that you seem to fit so perfectly in my arms. I miss the way you bite your lip when I kiss your neck. I think you are the most beautiful person I've ever met and hope that you can forgive me for what I've done…

Dave

I stood there for a minute with the note in my hand. The truth was… I really did miss him. I put the note back in the envelope, and then put it back on the desk. Herb wanted me out on the ice to scrimmage in the afternoon so I suited up. It was a one-on-one drill, using the full rink to shoot against Jimmy and Janny. Johnson and Rammer went against each other, Johnson got the score, and then after them Jack scored on Billy Baker. Buzzy and Robbie went against each other, Rob made the point. I was waiting for Herb to call out the next two player, and was spacing off when I heard, "Silky and Haley!" My heart felt like it was in my throat, my eyes grew wide. I put on my helmet and gloves and then picked up my stick. I stepped out on the ice, and felt two things, 1) I wanted to kick his ass 2) I was sure of myself at all. That all quickly changed. I couldn't even look him in the eyes; I just glanced at the ice and Herb as I went to the middle of the ice.

"Oh man, this is going to be good." Jack said, still trying to catch his breath from his match up with Baker.

"Why?" Robbie asked.

"Just trust me on this one Mac…" Jack said tossing him a water bottle.

"You ready Silky?" Herb asked.

"Yes," He replied.

"Haley…?" He asked as I just stared at the middle ice.

"Are you ready Haley?" Herb asked me, I nodded my head and then he threw down the puck. I threw my shoulder into Dave, and he took it, while he easily could have pushed me off. I took the puck and made him play defense on me. I shot but Janny deflected it. I got to it and went around the goal; I flung it around the wall so I could get Dave off of me. This back-fired on me, seeing as we both got to it at the same time.

"Don't take it easy on me," I said as he jammed my shoulder against the wall.

"Because I'm a girl," I added, trying to shrug him off.

"I'm not taking it easy on you because you're a girl…" He slammed my entire body against the wall.

"I'm taking it easy on you; because of what happened last week." He said letting off a little. I elbowed him in the nose, and pushed him to the ground.

"Don't take it easy on me… _especially_ because of that." I told him. I strolled away with the puck, and started back at the goal. Dave came out of no where and stole the puck from me. We continued to fight back, skating the entire length of the rink several times; still both of us had energy to hold out for longer.

We were both panting still fighting out to see who would score. Silky was playing defense on my once again, and tried to steal the puck by trying to fish out the puck, but ended up sticking his stick in between my legs. I tripped and fell oddly, on my back and stayed down. I lay on my back, panting, with tears coming to my eyes, but not because of the pain. He made the shot against Jimmy, but when he noticed I was down, Dave came back over. I pushed myself up; he grabbed my armed and helped pull me up.

"Don't touch me!" I warned, jerking my arm away from him.

"Jesus Haley, I don't know how else to say I'm sorry!" He snapped.

"You don't get it do you? I trusted… I _trusted_ you." I raised my voice at him, I threw my stick and gloves at him. I started to skate away, when he caught my arm and spun me around to face him.

"Haley I'm sorry… ok?" He said, holding the arm he had spun me around with.

"Damn it, at least look me in the eyes Hails," He told me. I shook my head no.

"Get off my Silky." I demanded, panting, completely out of breath.

"Don't do this in front of everyone. Get.off.of.me." I panted. I pulled my arm away from him and sprinted (as much as I could) off the ice. I threw my helmet in the bleachers and quickly ran to change. I grabbed my car keys and literally ran to my car. Tears were streaming down my face by the time I got to my car. I turned on the ignition and just put my head on the steering wheel, crying. The sound of a door shutting made me jump. I came face to face with Dave. We just stared at each other, in pure silence. He reached towards me, and I leaned against the door, he shut off the ignition.

"Haley I'm so sorry for everything I did that night. I was looking forward to seeing you that night; I had flowers on my bed to give you. I just wanted to kiss you, it was like I couldn't control what my body was doing. I knew it was wrong, and what my brain was telling me to stop, I couldn't do it." He explained.

"I have problems trusting people like this. I trust a lot of people, but when it comes to my sexual life, I have a really hard time with it. And when you did that I was so scared, I really thought something bad was going to happen, luckily Jack stopped you. But what happens if Jack isn't there next time? What if you can't stop yourself? What if _I_ can't stop you?" I asked. I could tell he was thinking about it.

"I'll stop drinking, that way I won't ever get like that again…" He said. I stared at him.

"Would you really do that?" I asked him.

"If it means having you back in my life, yes." He answered.

"I miss the way you fit into my arms, when I hold you it's like nothing in the world can go wrong. When you kiss me it can make me weak in the knees." He admitted.

"Dave…" I sighed; he wiped a tear away from my face.

"We may have only been friends with benefits, but you can make me melt with one flash of your smile and when you kiss me right behind my earlobe, I have to go take a cold shower. You've made me feel things that not even my ex-girlfriend made me feel in three years, and I've only known you for a few months." He said.

"I would do anything to have you back in my life; we can just be friends if that's what you want but…" Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I pushed him against the window and kissed him, my hands holding his head. I pulled away from him, he was shocked.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We can be whatever you want, friends or friends with benefits…it's up to you." He said.

"No. Not about that. I can't go back to practice." I said.

"It'll be too weird and I would have to explain my actions to Herb, Craig and my dad… let's go back to my apartment," I suggested, he agreed.

We got to my apartment and then the two of us sat on the couch in silence.

"Tell me more about you Hails," He said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked as he had started to kiss my neck.

"What was Latvia like?" I pulled back from him.

"What? Did something bad happen when you were there?" He asked me.

"It was great being there. But I almost didn't get out. Latvia is still technically part of the U.S.S.R. It's not safe in certain parts of the country. And with bad relations with the United States I'm scared that someone's going to say something or do something to me. I have dual-citizenship but because I was there for so long I really believe some of the things that they believe over there. I almost feel like I was brainwashed, that's what my dad was scared about too, but he'd send me a letters and newspapers telling me what was going on, and it's like I'd just snap out of it." He was rubbing my thumb.

"Tell me about where you lived." He said.

"I live with my aunt, uncle and their kids. They live in the capital, well at least what we called the capital, Riga. During the summer we'd go to the Gulf of Riga, which actually flowed into the Baltic Sea. There was a war to try and gain independence, but the U.S.S.R didn't see us as a threat they're more concerned with America and the arms race, like they are now. Latvia isn't that big, it's about the size of West Virginia." I stated.

"Do you speak any other languages besides Latvian and English?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm actually multi-lingual." I said; when I saw his look I smiled.

"That means I speak several languages." I laughed.

"I speak English, Latvian, Russian, then in high school here I took Spanish, and I started to learn Swedish while I was there." I told him.

"You're amazing," He said under his breath. I smiled at him.

"I want to be just friends," I told him. He looked me in the eyes, his eyes were so blue.

"But I can't." I said, after a long breath. He looked down at the ground, disappointed.

"I can't be just friends with you, I should but I just… I can't." I added.

"Why not Haley? I want to be friends with you, if anything just friends." I never realized how much he wanted just to be with me until then.

"I just want to be around you. If that means hanging out with the guys, and giving you time to still forgive me, I guess I'll just have to do that." He said getting up to leave.

"No Dave. I can't just be friends with you." I pulled him down. I pushed him down on the couch and kissed him. He was shocked at first but then wrapped his arms around me, as I was now lying on top of him.

"You're too much fun to kiss," I whispered in his ear.


	13. You remember when?

_I'm soooo sorry I've taken this long to update! Thanks to all my reviewers- I really appreciate it, and love to hear your opinions on the story so far. I've been working on her trip to NC for the past few days and I will hopefully have that up by the end of the week. Thanks again everyone! _

The next day at practice Herb asked me why I had stormed out of practice and why the two of us never came back. I made up some lie about how after we ran out at practice I stormed out to the parking lot, and Dave demanded to take me to the doctor because I threw out my back. My back was an easy scapegoat I mean it's not like any of them ever knew how much my back truly hurt, or when it hurt.

Sadly, I didn't get to see the ice the rest of the week, let alone skate on it. I was in the office the entire time from eight in the morning until about five at night. It was my job to set up transportation and hotel reservations for every game. It was really hard to try and communicate with people when you have no clue what that person is saying. But, I had patience considering I had dealt with this before.

It was Friday at around three, practice was just about to end. I was working on hotel reservations for the Harvard game and the manager of the hotel was really starting to frustrate me.

"Well you haven't been able to give me a straight answer at all. I've asked you at least twenty times if it's alright to…" He cut me off. "You know I'm sure there are a lot of hotels… no sir, I didn't say that I'm canceling the reservations. I did not say that… But, I… please don't hang up on me… sir?" I sat there my mouth was open, and slowly hung up the phone.

"Having a bad day?" I heard. I looked over to the door and saw Rob.

"He hung up on me…" I said.

"He really hung up on me," I repeated.

"Seems that way..." He laughed.

"So what are you doing tonight?" He asked me.

"Staying in, I'll probably pack some."

"For what?" He asked me.

"Going to North Carolina in a week… if you're lucky I'll bring you back something." I said winking at him. He waited for me and I gave him a ride home. The two of us ended up hanging around my apartment. We got take out food and just talked while I attempted to pack.

"I'm sorry we haven't really hung out lately." I told him, taking a break from packing, we were eating Chinese food.

"We've both been busy." His reply was simple.

"Yeah, but I miss talking to you. I haven't seen you for close to six years Robbie. Having you a few doors down the hall, and not talking is a lot different than being thousands of miles apart." I told him.

"Things change Hails…" He shrugged his shoulders.

"What's new with you lately?" I asked.

"Nothing, Kelsey's birthday is next week." He said.

"I'm planning on taking her to dinner, but I want to try to think of something else to do for her." He added.

"Kelsey…" My mind was drawing a blank.

"Kelsey Latrobe... we've been going out for a month." He said.

"I knew that… I really did know that." I said.

"Why don't you take her to like a play down at the theater? I mean in high school she always liked that kind of thing." I suggested.

"She would love that." There was now a silence between us.

"Have you ever thought about that night…?" I asked, giving him a look.

"How could I forget?" He replied.

"Do you ever regret doing it?" He asked.

"Not really. I don't think I ever really did regret it." I paused, letting silence fill the room again.

"I mean… it just seemed natural. I always thought that my first time would be with you." I admitted, glancing at him from across the table.

"I agree." He smiled.

"God, we were young…" I said.

"Junior year… we were what? Sixteen?" He guessed.

"Doesn't that seem like forever ago? I mean we're twenty-two now." He laughed.

"Do you ever think it'd be weird if we did it again?" He asked. We glanced at each other and just started laughing.

"You're the brother I never had." I told him.

"You're the sister I never… ok you're the sister I've always wanted." I laughed. It was good to hang out with each other that night.


End file.
